


She’s your little baby, but she’s my soulmate

by Enamoured



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Mention of Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamoured/pseuds/Enamoured
Summary: Loosely based on the song Single by The Neighbourhood. Very short fic.





	She’s your little baby, but she’s my soulmate

Carmilla rubbed her palm together.  
“Mr Hollis, I am in love with Laura”

“I know, god i know.” Sherman sighed peering around his family home. He was surround by pictures of his sweet little Laura. Memories of her growing and laughing and falling and crying. “If you didn’t it would be easier to deny you”

“It’s only a weeks holiday in a cabin up north” Carmilla laughed until she realised the stern expression on Laura’s dad’s face. “I don’t want you to worry, she’ll be so safe. I’ll bring bear spray and everything.” 

He nodded. “I know, Carmilla. Laura would hate me to turn down this opportunity for her. I appreciate you coming to me first” 

“She could never hate you, Mr Hollis”

“Call me Sherman”

“Sherman” Carmilla nodded 

“Imagine you had a little daughter” He looked around and smiled at the grinning girl in the pictures “little bunches, if you think you could deny her anything you’d be wrong!”

“Like i could deny Laura anything now” Carmilla spoke softly. “I know she’s your baby, but she’s my soulmate”


End file.
